


three feet apart

by bluetint



Series: kiss me one more time [17]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Apologies, Established Relationship, Mpreg, Multi, Polyamory, ace! bambam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21607132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluetint/pseuds/bluetint
Summary: 35. To gain something
Relationships: Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Park Jinyoung/Jackson Wang
Series: kiss me one more time [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1447687
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	three feet apart

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: i was honestly hesitant to post this, and i discussed about it with a few people beforehand. i am aware that discussion of sexualities is a sensitive topic for most, and i won't claim to know everything about asexuality. i did my homework, but i am still learning, still educating myself. if you do feel like this fic is offensive in any way or manner, please (politely) let me know.
> 
> i would like to thank my friends who supported and encouraged me, you know who you are <3

The door opens with a loud creak and shuts with a gentle click and then there's a body sliding into bed with him, smelling of agitation and fresh limes.

Bambam sighs, not opening his eyes. "What was it this time?"

Jackson sighs, slinging a leg over his thighs and burying his nose into his neck. "I said the word cleavage."

Bambam opens his eyes and blinks twice at the ceiling. "Seriously?”

“Yep.”

“Do I wanna know?"

"You don't wanna know," Jackson confirms for him.

There's a pause as muffled cursing and heavy slow steps are heard through the closed door that connects his bedroom with the one Jinyoung and Jackson share. Things are being moved around. There’s the creaking of bed springs, rustling of sheets and then silence as Jinyoung finally settles down.

Bambam feels Jackson relax against him. The gestation period hadn't been easy on them, especially Jinyoung who was doing the incubating. They were trying their best, but some days nothing went right which usually resulted in Jackson sleeping on the couch or in Bambam's bed, until Jinyoung called him back.

"Hyung, your boner." The hot weight was pressing up against the side of his hip persistently but Jackson was too wrapped up in his misery to notice.

"Sorry," he mumbles, pulling his lower half away. His face stays where it is, breathing hot damp air into the sweaty curve of Bambam's neck. 

"Do you think he'll be okay?" asks Jackson after a moment, the words a harsh whisper in the dark. Bambam's phone hasnt vibrated once, as it usually does fter their arguments which was a cue for Bambam to listen to his pregnant lover vent about his other lover. This pregnancy had made him an expert in arbitration, if nothing else. Another thing to add to his resume, right under Entertainer and Cat Dad.

Sexual intimacy isn't as important to Bambam as it is to Jackson. Kisses and handholding and the occasional cuddles are more than enough for him, these brief meetings of skin on skin. He likes having his own space, sleeping on his own. His partners understand that. 

Not for Jackson though, who needed more. Bambam was happy with his three feet but for Jackson it had to be whole nine yards.

Bambam realizes he hasn't answered him yet, and squeezes the arm draped across his chest, patting the forearm, fingering veins under the skin. "Go to sleep hyung. Things will be better in the morning.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

\---

He awakens to the aroma of bitter coffee and the sight of an apologetic Jinyoung perching on the opposite side of their bed. The morning light highlights the maternity bra under the sheer white shirt that stopps just above the swell of his stomach, which did look _unusually tight_ and bulgy today.

Well, _that_ answers his burning question about last night's fight.

Jackson's hunched over the other side of the bed, back to Bambam. Jinyoung's looking at him, contrite as he chews on the peeling skin on his lower lip. Jackson’s hand comes up to gently pull away the abused flesh from Jinyoung's teeth before curving tenderly against Jinyoung’s unshaven jaw. At the foot of the bed, their faces are turned away from him, words are quiet, out of consideration for Bambam who they think is asleep, but the tone of their body language affirms all is well. It is confirmed when Jackson allows Jinyoung to kiss him, gaining forgiveness. 

Bambam smiles, quiet warmth unfurling in his chest and goes back to sleep. 

\---

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on [cc](https://curiouscat.me/fatcats) or [ twitter ](https://twitter.com/anendearinglump)


End file.
